Cursed
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: When an encounter with a Hexenbiest goes wrong, Nick and Trubel find themselves under a curse.
1. 5 Feet

**Disclaimers: Do not own the characters!**

* * *

Trubel and Nick climbed the stairs of the rundown apartment building. They where currently looking for a young Hexenbiest that had been taking vengeance on some of her ex-lovers. They had traced her here. The Grimm walked side by side their eyes scanning the room numbers.

"So how long are you staying this time?" Nick asked, breaking the silence.

"I don't know, I guess until Meisner calls me with another assignment." Trubel replied, still scanning the doors.

"I don't get it, the uprising's over. Why do you still work for them?" Nick commented.

"I'm not needed as much as I was, but there are still Wesen threats that HW monitors." Trubel informed.

"Can't you just...stay?" Nick asked, quietly.

Trubel sighed.

"No Nick, HW still needs me." Trubel replied.

Trubel knew her last statement wasn't entirely true. HW didn't really need her, she could feasibly leave, and stay in Portland. But the Grimm didn't want to, so much had changed after she left Portland the first time. She was trying to move on, she loved Nick, but he had changed. Nick had moved on while Trubel was away, now she was trying to do the same. And besides she knew better then to ever let herself believe that he could love her back. He most likely loved Adalind, since Trubel knew they had been in a relationship right before Adalind had vanished with Diana 6 months ago, leaving Nick with Kelly

"Hey isn't this the room number the landlord gave us?" Trubel pointed to the door at the end of the hall.

Nick nodded.

They walked up to the door and Nick knocked loudly.

"Portland PD, open up." Nick yelled.

Nick yelled several more times but no answer. Trubel stepped back to kick the door in but Nick stopped her.

"Hey, we need a reason." Nick said.

"Someone's yelling for help." Trubel answered.

Nick shrugged and Trubel slammed her foot into the door. The door burst open, throwing splintered wood into the air. The Hexenbiest that had occupied the room froze, she was behind a table cluttered with different ingredients and objects Trubel had never seen before.

"You're under arrest for..." Nick started.

The Hexenbiest woged before Nick could finished, then she swore as she realized they were both Grimms. Nick and Trubel moved closer and in a panic the Hexenbiest grabbed a pot of murky liquid and slung it in the direction of the Grimms. They tried to dodge it but both got splattered with the thick, dark substance. As they frantically tried to wipe it off, the Hexenbiest grabbed a book of the table, she clumsily turned the pages then uttered a phrase in a language that Trubel didn't understand. Trubel let out a yell as the liquid seeped into her skin with a searing pain.

She glanced at Nick, the same thing was happening to him. Then all at once it stopped.

"What..." The Hexenbiest muttered.

Trubel assumed since both her and Nick where still standing, her spell hadn't had the intended affect. Giving up the magical approach, she retracted and swiped a knife off the kitchen table. The Hexenbiest raised the knife and charged for Nick. Trubel reacted first and kicked the knife from her hand, the Hexenbiest turned to Trubel and lunged at her, knocking her to the ground. She landed on top of the Grimm and woged, then a shot echoed through the room and the Hexenbiest fell to the side. Trubel shoved her off as Nick put his gun back in his holster and offered Trubel a hand.

She took it and got to her feet.

Trubel examined her forearm where a majority or the liquid had seeped in, there wasn't a spec on it.

"What do you think she did us?" Trubel asked.

"I don't know." Nick admitted.

* * *

Trubel sat next to Nick in the Spice Shop as Rosalee examined them both. Rosalee shined a light in both Trubel's eye, the bulb leaving a bright spot in her vision. She had Trubel open up and shined the light in her mouth, then Rosalee did the same to Nick.

"How's Kelly?" Nick asked while Rosalee shined the light in his eyes.

"He's sleep in the back." Monroe answered.

"Do you have any idea what language she was speaking when she did the spell?" Rosalee asked.

"No." Trubel shook her head.

"Did the liquid have any distinct odor to it?" Monroe chimed in as he flipped through a large book.

"I don't know, I didn't exactly stop to sniff it as it was burning into my skin" Nick replied sarcastically.

Monroe rolled his eyes and went back to flipping the pages.

"If there's no changes can I go? I need to get back to the station, Hank's car is in the shop and I gotta drive him home." Nick spoke, standing.

"Yeah go ahead, but be careful. Just because there's no changes now doesn't mean something won't surface." Rosalee informed, stepping behind the counter and pulling out another book.

"I'll stay here for a while and see if I can help find anything." Trubel stood.

Nick nodded and turned to leave, but he only made it a few steps before he suddenly became unstable on his feet. He struggled to maintain his balance and reached out and touched the wall for support.

"You alright?" Monroe asked.

"Fine, I just feel really weak all the sudden." Nick replied.

As all this happened Trubel found herself gently swaying as her knees began to lose their strength. The sounds around her faded out as her shoulders became heavy, she felt tired, drained. She thought she heard someone say her name but she zoned out as the task as simple as remaining upright became a challenge. Then before she knew it her knees buckled and she was falling. Monroe and Rosalee rushed to catch her but Nick (who was closer) got there first in spite of his weakened state. She felt his arms wrap around her as he caught her before she fully fell. She immediately felt her strength return and Nick helped her back to her feet.

"Here, maybe you should sit." Nick suggested, leading her to the closet chair.

"It's alright, I'm ok now. What about you?" Trubel answered.

"I'm...actually fine now." Nick realized.

"Did you see that?" Monroe glanced at Rosalee.

Rosalee nodded.

"See what?" Nick inquired.

Monroe stepped out from behind the counter.

"Nick, take a few steps that way." Monroe instructed.

Nick gave him a confused look but did it none the less. As he did Nick once again appeared weak and Trubel did as well.

"Ok step back." Monroe stated quickly.

Nick did so and both Grimms returned to normal.

"Don't move I'll be right back." Monroe darted out of the room.

A moment later the he and back with a tape measure.

"I've heard of this before, it's a curse used by Hexenbiests. Basically it makes two people co-dependent on each other's energy. And if they get too far away from each other..." Rosalee trailed off.

Monroe bent down measured the distance.

"In this case 'too far' would be 5 feet." Monroe informed.

"What happens if we get more than 5 feet away from each other?" Trubel questioned.

"You'll both die." Monroe answered.


	2. Scars

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own the characters unfortunately.**

 **Hey everyone! I feel like I'm taking a little bit or a risk in this chapter, I've never really written anything like it before and I hope it's well received, I've been wanting to write a sweet and meaningful scene like that for a long time and I really really hope it comes across the I want it to. I'm sorry if it doesn't.**

* * *

Trubel sat in the back seat of the car as Nick drove, Hank was in the passenger seat. They were giving Hank a ride home, Nick pulled into the gas station and turned off the car.

"I'll pump the gas, while you go pay?" Hank offered, getting out of the car.

"Sure." Nick opened his car door.

"Coming?" Nick glanced back at Trubel.

Trubel nodded and got out.

The Grimms walked towards the gas station together, the wind lightly blowing as the cars whizzed by on the nearby road.

"I'm sorry." Trubel broke the brief silence

"For what?" Nick said.

"For all this, I'm sorry you're stuck with me for two days." She clarified.

"What? There's no reason to be sorry, I don't mind. Besides now you have to stay for at least a few days." Nick replied with a smirk.

Trubel rolled her eyes and Nick opened the door.

The truth was, Nick didn't mind at all, he was almost happy about it. He missed Trubel, he missed living with her. He missed everything about her, her quirks, her humor, her laugh, her...everything.

A minute later they had paid for the gas and went back to the car. Hank finished pumping as Nick and Trubel got back into the car.

"Hey, what's up with you two? You haven't been 2 feet away from each other since you got back from the Spice Shop." Hank commented, as he got in and closed the passenger door.

"Technically 5 feet." Trubel commented from the back seat.

"What?" A puzzled expression flashed across Hank's face.

"Remember how I told you about the Hexenbiest, and what she did?" Nick stated.

"Yeah, you said nothing happened." Hank replied.

"I was wrong. Apparently she cursed us, if Trubel and I get more than 5 feet away for each other for the next 48 hours, we die." Nick explained.

"Damn." Hank spoke.

"Well hey, at least you guys are already pretty close. Maybe you'll learn something new about each other." Hank spoke, casting Nick a knowing glance.

Nick shifted uncomfortably in his seat while he started the car and pulled back onto the road. Hank was the only one Nick had told about his growing feelings towards Trubel. Nick only hoped he could keep those feelings in check for the new few days.

* * *

Trubel stood next to Nick, who was bouncing a now sleeping Kelly in his arms. A few moments later Nick laid Kelly down in his crib, for a moment they both just stood over him and smiled.

"He really is beautiful." Trubel whispered.

"I know, I don't know what I'd do without him." Nick whispered back.

As they walked away Trubel yawned. It was getting pretty late and they both decided it was time to go to bed. Together they went and got their pajamas, but they quickly became uncomfortable when they realized they'd have to change in the same room.

"How about we just keep our backs turned." Trubel suggested.

"Ok." Nick nodded, still slightly uncomfortable.

Since the bathroom was small, they changed one at a time. Trubel kept her eyes firmly fixed on the wall, trying to ignore the fact that Nick was changing behind her. A few moments later Nick was finished and now it was Trubel's turn. Nick switched places with Trubel and she started to strip down. She put her pajama pants on and was in the process of putting on her shirt when she heard Nick speak.

"What happened?" He asked, concern his voice.

Trubel froze, her arms where in her shirts selves and the shirt covered her front, but her back was exposed. She knew Nick was mostly likely talking about the fresh cuts and bruises on her back, courtesy of her last mission. But she realized he had probably also seen the deep white scars that covered her back. There where claw marks, and now even a bullet hole.

"Nick!" She hissed.

"I'm sorry, peripheral vision." Nick apologized.

"Are you alright?" He asked, stepping close.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nick. They'll be healed in a few days." She assured, putting her shirt fully on.

"Can I at least help you clean them?" Nick sighed.

Trubel reluctantly agreed, she felt vulnerable letting someone else help her, but she knew getting an infection wasn't going to help anybody. Nick got the alcohol and bandages out, and Trubel lifted the back of her shirt up. He swabbed the cuts with the disinfectant, his hand brushing against her skin. She tensed, not because of the sting but because it had been a long time since she had had gentle human contact. They weren't really big on that at HW, neither where the Wesen she fought on what seemed like a daily basis.

Nick put the bandages on and she could feel his gaze.

"How'd you get them?" Nick asked in reference to the scars, as he finished putting on the band aids.

She felt him briefly touch the scar on the top back of her shoulder.

"Various Wesen attacks. Some from when I was younger, some are more recent." She said quietly, turning her head towards him.

She knew they were ugly, she only wondered what Nick must think. She hated people seeing them, hell, she hated seeing them. They just reminded her of things she didn't want to remember. Though she did her best not to ever let it show, they were proof of all that she had been through, of all the pain she had endured. Traumatic events forever seared into her very skin.

Then her eyes widened as Nick leaned down and kissed the scar on her shoulder. Then he spoke, as if he had read her mind

"I still think you're beautiful. All of you." She heard him say.

* * *

Trubel slid under the covers next to Nick, they had decided to share a bed. Nick had offered to take the floor, but it was almost too far away. They both agreed that dying because one of them rolled over too far was a pretty stupid way to go. Trubel switched off the light and pulled the covers up, her and Nick faced opposite sides.. She thought back to what Nick had said. The very few who had ever seen her back, had never reacted that calmly. Could he really think she was beautiful? Why did he care so much? Trubel couldn't help but wonder if there was a chance he might love...

 _No, Trubel stop it. No don't think like that._ She mentally scorned herself.

She shouldn't think like that, she couldn't. This time tomorrow the curse would be over, and she would most likely be back at HW or on her way the next hellhole on HW's list. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, forcing herself to fall asleep.


	3. Love

**Disclaimer: *rolls eyes* I don't own the characters.**

* * *

Trubel and Nick where in front of Kelly as he sat in his highchair, Trubel held a small spoon and jar of baby food. Renard had given Nick the day off in light of their new found predicament. Trubel got a small spoonful out of the jar and tried to feed it to Kelly. The baby turned his head away, Trubel frowned.

"Somebody's grumpy today." Trubel spoke to Kelly in baby talk.

"Try making it a game." Nick suggested.

"Ok how about this one. Here come the train. _Choo Choo_." Trubel played.

Kelly laughed and opened his mouth for the spoon.

"Here come the plane. _Whoosh_." Trubel gave him another bite.

"Now here comes the...motorcycle. _Vroom_." Trubel continued, with a slight chuckle.

Nick laughed.

About an hour later Kelly had eaten and it was time for his nap. Trubel had volunteered for the job, it had been like a bonding day for Kelly and Trubel. It hadn't taken long for Kelly to drift off, he was helped along by Trubel quietly singing to him.

Trubel looked down at Kelly, who had fallen asleep on her chest. She never knew she would come to love him so much. She leaned down and planted a gentle kiss on his soft and nice smelling head. Nick set across from them and watched the whole thing, a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

Trubel stood over the kitchen sink as she washed the dinner dishes, Nick was behind her drying the clean ones and putting then away. It was surprising how fast they had fallen into rhythm with each other. Even though it had been a short amount of time, they had become very good at working together and around each other without going out of range. Trubel ran hot water over the plate in her hand as Nick stood next to her, drying a glass. Then Trubel's phone rang in her pocket, she dried her hands off and pulled it out.

"It's Meisner. He's probably wondering where I've been." Trubel spoke.

Nick made cross between a sigh and a scuff, shaking his head as he did.

"What?" Trubel asked in reference to his wordless remark.

"Nothing it's just..." Nick trailed off.

"Just what?"

"After this whole thing is over, are you going to HW?" Nick questioned.

"Yeah, probably." Trubel replied in a low tone.

"Why? Why can't you stay?" Nick countered.

"I told you, they still need me." Trubel stated, getting a little frustrated.

"That not it, there's something else you're not telling me." Nick shot back.

"No there's not!" Trubel raised her voice defensively.

"You've been like this for months. Why do you always want to leave so badly?" Nick matches Trubel's volume.

"Why do care, you have a life, a kid. You don't need me, trust me your better off when I'm not around!" She yelled.

"That's not true, all I have ever wanted was you to be in my life. And I care because you're my best friend and you can't just shut me out. Just talk to me, and we can figure it out." Nick pleaded loudly.

"No we can't, not this time." Trubel shook her head, an edge to her voice.

"We don't know that unless you talk to me." Nick stated firmly.

"I love you Nick. Ok. You happy?!" Trubel blurted, throwing her arms into the air.

"I love and I am not stupid enough to let myself think for one second it might be mutual. When I came back you had a child, and you were living with another woman. Everything had changed and you had a whole new life, one that I didn't have a place in. And I'm trying to do what's best, for everyone. I'm trying to move on, because I can't live like this anymore." She exploded.

Nick stood in stunned silence for a moment or two. Trubel took a deep breath and rubbed her hand over her face.

"This is what I've been avoiding. I'm sorry, I understand if..." Trubel began, her voice nearly a whisper.

But she was cut off when Nick stepped forward, he put his hand on her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. Trubel was shocked at first, but quickly recovered and returned the kiss. Nick placed his other hand on her cheek and held her face, she rested her arms on his shoulders as the kiss intensified. A few moments later they broke apart.

"I love you too Trubel." Nick spoke gazing into her eyes.

* * *

Nick and Trubel stood in the Spice Shop, at opposite ends of a piece of tape Monroe had put on the floor. Monroe had measured out so they were just barely within range.

"Ok, it's been 48 hours. You ready to see if the curse is over?" Monroe stated.

Nick nodded.

"Fine, but if I die because of this I'll haunt your ass." Trubel remarked.

Nick and Trubel took a moment, then they stepped away from the tape. They waited a moment and then steppe father.

"It's over." Rosalee announced.

Monroe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, because she's scary enough alive." Monroe joked.

"So how was it, I mean spending 2 days constantly together. Did you two drive each other crazy?" Monroe inquired.

"Actually…" Trubel replied, walking over to Nick and taking his hand.

"We got alone pretty well." Nick finished, intertwining his fingers with hers.

A smile played as the corner of Rosalee's mouth, Monroe remained oblivious for a moment or two.

"Oh!" Monroe's eyes widened.

"Oh, that great. I'm happy for you guys." Monroe cracked a smile.

The moment was interrupted by Trubel's phone ringing once more. She looked pulled it out and looked at it, it was Meisner.

"Give me just a minute." Trubel spoke.

"Meisner, we need to have a talk." Trubel answered the phone as she stepped out of the room.

* * *

Nick laid in bed tossing and turning, he rolled over and closed his eyes once more attempting to sleep. He laid in silence for a minute or two, then he heard Trubel's voice.

"Nick, you awake?" She whispered from the door way.

"Yeah." Nick replied sitting up.

"Can't sleep?" She asked.

Nick shook his head.

"Neither can I. I know it's only been a few days but I guess it already kinda feels weird being alone." Trubel said.

"I know what you mean." Nick agreed, with a slight laugh.

"Do you mind if I stay in here tonight?" Trubel stepped father inside.

"Not at all." Nick answered quietly, with a small smile.

Trubel walked around to the side of the bed and laid down, facing her side of the bed. She pulled the covers up and Nick scooted closer, he draped his arm over her and Trubel inter locked her fingers with his. He rested his head on hers and she snuggled into his embrace. It didn't take either Grimms long to drift off into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
